Club Penguin: Pingu45798 And William E2 Meet Chattabox 2014
Day: Thursday *Time: Aus: 4:00PM NZ: 6:00PM UK: 6:00AM USA: For Wednesday 10:00PM *Server: Down Under 02-01-2014 Pingu45798 and William E2 is Not Here To Meet Chattabox 09-01-2014 Pingu45798 is not here to meet Chattabox O Rly Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:00:47.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:01:39.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:02:26.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:03:10.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:03:25.png|Now I'm starting to think why is my friends list open Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:05:09.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:08:24.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:07:20.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:10:31.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:11:10.png|#Chattaboxisatroll 1. She thinks I'm new 2. She did a prank by going the beach and back to the lighthouse Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:12:05.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:12:40.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:13:22.png|Epic Fail #Chattaboxisnotmyfriend Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:13:37.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:14:54.png Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:15:38.png|Can't Touch This Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:16:25.png|WHY Screenshot from 2014-01-09 16:16:41.png|Then I go to my iggy and feed my puffles (not the trolls) tennisblog-1389665838.jpg|On the Blog 16-01-2014 Chattabox.png|1 Hour and a Half a Hour to Go 1.png 2.png 3.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:05:43.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:09:01.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:11:26.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:15:51.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:16:51.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:17:35.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:17:41.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:19:14.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:19:51.png Screenshot from 2014-01-16 16:22:59.png|to lazy to show all the pics :/ tennisparty-1390280800.jpg|On The Blogs 23-01-2014 ausdayblogpic-1390882642.jpg|On The Blogs 30-01-2014 William E2 is Not Coming to Meet Chattabox 4.png DinoDigpartyChattabox-1391530015.jpg|On the Blogs 06-02-2014 William E2 Miss to Meet Chattabox 5.png 13-02-2014 William E2 is Not Coming to Meet Chattabox 6.png heartsforchatta_1-1392829560.jpg|On The Blogs 20-02-2014 William E2 is Not Coming to Meet Chattabox 7.png 8.png|Postcard 27-02-2014 Pingu45798 and William E2 is Not Coming to Meet Chattabox fairblog_0-1393825083.jpg|On the blog 06-03-2014 William E2 is Not Coming to Meet Chattabox 9.png 13-03-2014 William E2 is Not Coming to Meet Chattabox 10.png racepic_0-1395022004.jpg|On the blog 20-03-2014 11.png Me and Chattabox.png Screenshot from 2014-03-20 16:09:49.png|Chattabox Airport Screenshot from 2014-03-20 16:23:25.png|Hearts for Chattabox Screenshot from 2014-03-20 16:25:57.png|Sorry no Kermit body I will get kicked off CP Screenshot from 2014-03-20 16:27:34.png 27-03-2014 No Blog Added 03-04-2014 12.png chattasays-1396846016.jpg|On the Blog 10-04-2014 13.png Screenshot from 2014-04-10 16:04:21.png chattarockhopper-1397584170.jpg|On The Blogs 17-04-2014 Pingu45798 will Not meeting Chattabox because Pingu45798 in real life is in Sydney. 24-04-2014 Pingu45798 and William E2 is not meeting Chattabox because there was a glitch in Club Penguin that does not let you log in. 01-05-2014 14.png 08-05-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox 16.png FunnHatScreen-1399861470.jpg|On the Blogs 15-05-2014 17.png 22-05-2014 No blog sent and William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox 18.png 19.png|Postcard 29-05-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox 20.png Protobot-1401694038.jpg|On the blogs 05-06-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox 21.png 22.png|Note: Chattabox is wearing a beta hat 23.png|Postcard 12-06-2014 24.png RoyalParty-1402958184.jpg|On the Blogs 19-06-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox 26-06-2014 No Blog Added and William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox 03-07-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox ChatWalkIggy-1405012448.jpg|On the Blogs 10-07-2014 Pingu45798 Missed meeting Chattabox and William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox 17-07-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox puffluparkblog-1406093115.jpg|On the Blogs 24-07-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox MusicJamParty1406609618-1406632993.jpg|On the Blogs 31-07-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox skiraceblog_0-1407287870.jpg|On the Blogs 07-08-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox superhero-1407823829.jpg|On the Blogs 14-08-2014 William E2 is Not meeting Chattabox 21-08-2014 No blog added 28-08-2014 04-09-2014 11-09-2014 No Blog Added 18-09-2014 chattapyjama-1411520843.jpg|On the Blogs 25-09-2014 Pingu45798 will Not come to Meet Chattabox because of the Royal Melbourne Show 02-10-2014 No Blog Added 09-10-2014 chattacollege-1413863982.jpg|On the Blogs 16-10-2014 There is No Blog and Meeting 23-10-2014 30-10-2014 06-11-2014 There is No Blog and Meeting 13-11-2014 There is No Blog and Meeting 20-11-2014 There is No Blog and Meeting 27-11-2014 There is No Blog and Meeting 04-12-2014 There is No Blog and Meeting 11-12-2014 There is No Blog and Meeting 19-12-2014 Chattabox not here because Chattabox is in UK so Squiblet replaced her. 25-12-2014 There is No Blog and Meeting Category:2014 Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin: Pingu45798 And William E2 Meet Chattabox